


Listen to Mommy

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Established Relationship, Facials, Lemon, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Sanji teaches Zoro an important lesson about being a considerate crewmateCan be read as a sequel toYou're Not My Mom!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67





	1. Zoro's Punishment

Zoro yawned loudly as he climbed the stairs. He hoped to get a good work-out session in and a long nap before surrendering the area for the night watch. He slid open the door, blinking when he saw the crow’s nest wasn’t deserted.

His lover stood in the centre of the room, smirking at him, his blue eye wicked and lust-filled. Curled eyebrow creased at the centre next to his blond curtain of bangs. But it wasn’t Sanji’s face Zoro was focused on. Sanji was wearing a sheer black nightgown, clinging to his soft skin. It was thin, almost see-through, letting the swordsman get a good look at his tight abs, pert little nipples, and half-hard cock. Zoro shivered, unable to take his eyes of Sanji’s strong, shaved legs. They looked so smooth! He wanted to grab Sanji hard and run his tongue along those thick calves. Zoro was about to act on his impulse when a loud smacking sound drew his attention.

It was then he noticed the Cook was holding a wooden spatula in his hand. He gripped the handle, smacking it hard into his left palm.

“Mommy is very disappointed in you little boy.”

Zoro blinked.

“What?”

Sanji just smacked the spatula again.

“Come in and lock the door!”

Zoro’s hand trembled on the door. He stepped inside, doing as he was told.

“What did I do?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest, grinning back at Sanji.

Sanji tutted at him. He crossed the room, picking up a white shirt with the spatula, the garment damp with sweat.

“Your room is disgusting,” Sanji hissed at him, throwing the shirt to the floor. “Others have to use this room for watch sometimes, little boy. Look at this mess!” He gestured to the pile of used dishes and weights strewn everywhere. “You need to learn to pick up after yourself sometimes. You’re too big of a boy to expect Mommy to do everything for you.”

Zoro whimpered, his cock wetting his trousers just from Sanji’s words. He swallowed, reaching down to palm himself through his trousers. Sanji immediately crossed the room, slapping the spatula down on his hand.

“None of that!” He snapped, Zoro shaking his hand. “How dare you touch yourself without permission you dirty, _filthy_ boy.”

The swordsman felt his breath catch. This was beyond anything he would have expected from the cook. Even after their time in the kitchen together when Sanji had forced him to finish his vegetables. Sure, he’d called Sanji ‘Mommy’ a few times during sex since then, the cook really seemed to like it, but this sexy, bossy Sanji was pulling at parts of him he didn’t know existed.

“Well?” Sanji snapped his attention back to him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Zoro considered submitting to Sanji from the start, kneeling down and asking for forgiveness. But where would the fun be in that!

“What are you going to do about it, Mommy?” Zoro said, giving Sanji the biggest shit-eating grin he could. “Is Mommy going to spank me?”

The kick to his shoulder was so swift Zoro barely had time to block it. He spun to the right, raising his arm to parry Sanji’s attack- but Sanji seemed to be one step ahead of him, raising his elbow to knock his fist out of the way. Deciding to fight fire with fire, Zoro kicked out at Sanji’s hips, but the cook’s movements seemed to be quicker than sound. One moment his lover was in front of him. Half a second later a hard kick, that he knew was being held back, landed behind his shoulders forcing the swordsman to the ground. Zoro fell flat on his face, the foot pressing into his lower back, conquering him. Sanji knelt down, pressing harder into Zoro. The cook's flexibility once again amazed him, as Sanji’s lips came up behind his ear. Smacking together, wet with lipstick.

“Mommy is _very_ disappointed in you.”

Zoro moaned, thrusting into the floor, convinced he was going to fuck a hole into the hardwood.

Sanji grabbed at his tight shirt, hauling him upwards. He dragged him across the crow’s nest, sitting down on the padded bench. Zoro expected Sanji to pull him over his lap, but Sanji just threw him down at his feet. Zoro pushed up, watching as Sanji picked up the notepad he used for making grocery lists, laid on the bench beforehand. He threw it to the ground, dropping a sharp pencil alongside it.

“Take notes.”

Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but the spatula slapped at his shoulder. He pulled himself onto his knees, taking the pencil in his left hand. His dark eyes looked up, watching the lust grow in Sanji’s eyes. He reached inside his nightgown, pulling a cigarette from the bra underneath, slipping it between his lips.

“I’ll say ten strikes for the mess,” Sanji said plainly. He reached his barefoot forward, tapping the pad with his toe.

Zoro shrugged. Ten didn’t seem so bad. He pressed the pencil to the paper, scribbling out a ten. Sanji hummed, again reaching into his bra for his silver lighter. It flicked open, the flame hypnotising his lover as he lit the end of the white stick. Sanji inhaled deeply, blowing smoke out into the dark room.

“Let’s say another ten for disrespecting, Mommy,” Sanji said, scratching his chin. “Well, maybe that’s a little harsh… Let’s say eight.” Zoro swallowed but drew an eight underneath the ten. “Then maybe six more for your poor attitude. I was going to say five, but you were an extra bratty little boy.”

Zoro’s hand was shaking as he wrote out the final number.

“What’s your total then, little boy?” Sanji asked, twirling the spatula.

“Um…” Zoro looked down at the pad. “Twenty-four.”

“Write it out for, Mommy.”

Zoro lowered his hand and did as he was told. Sanji peered down to look at his lover’s messy, scrawling handwriting, tutting slightly around his cigarette.

“What did you say the answer was?” Sanji asked, reaching out to grip the pad between his toes.

“Um… Twenty-four,” Zoro said again. He saw the disapproving look in Sanji’s eyes. “Twenty-four, Mommy?”

Sanji took another long drag from his cigarette, shaking his head.

“But you’ve written forty-two?”

Zoro felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he studied the pad again. He gripped the pencil hard, crushing it beneath his hands.

“Fuck!” He hissed. Why did words and number always get mixed up when he tried to put them on paper!

“Little boy!” Sanji scolded. He grabbed the pad with his foot throwing it back on the bench. “Let’s see… I’ll add two more for breaking Mommy’s pencil, then another one for cursing. That’ll get us up to forty-five, a much nicer round number.”

Zoro felt his backside throb just at the thought of the spatula leaving so many strikes across his flesh.

“But Mommy,” He said, trying to keep his voice out of whining territory. “That’s not fair.”

“Now, now little boy, if you think your backside deserves that much punishment it would be cruel of Mommy to deny you.” Sanji leant back against the wall of the crow’s nest, continuing to smoke. He reached out, tapping the ash on the ground in front of Zoro. “But since I’m feeling generous, I’ll only give forty slaps to your poor buttocks. Alright?”

Zoro glared suspiciously up at him. He didn’t trust that tone one bit.

“Alright, thank you, Mommy,” Zoro said carefully.

“You’re welcome,” Sanji said with a sweet smile. “Now, while Mommy finishes her cigarette, you can practice your penmanship. Write out your safeword for Mommy.”

Zoro picked up the remaining stub of the pencil, pausing before dragging it over the paper. He’d never had the need for a safeword with Sanji before, which might have been why his lover was trying to establish one. Deciding to use Sanji’s, he wrote the word “Rum” carefully and slowly over and over on the paper, using the lines to list it over and over again.

Sanji chuckled above him.

“Looks like your ideal shopping list,” He teased. “Maybe swap every other entry for ‘Sake.’”

Zoro prepared a biting sarcastic mark to throw back, but respect for his arse stopped him at the last moment.

“Now then.” Sanji took one last drag of the cigarette stub, before throwing it into one of Zoro’s abandoned dirty mugs. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

Sanji tutted again. He took the spatula in his right hand, smacking it down on his own left palm.

“'Please, Mommy,”’ He said in a mocking, childish voice. “Please spank my naughty, little boy’s bottom so I learn to be a good boy.’”

Zoro cringed in humiliation. He’d never had these kinds of fantasies before but dammit if he weren’t curious to know where Sanji was going with this! He remembered the kitchen, Sanji teasing him and making him call him ‘Mommy’ forcing him to say the humiliating words. Then being rewarded with the best head of his life!

“Please Mommy,” He said quickly. “Please spank my naughty, little boy’s bottom so I learn to be a good boy.”

Zoro said the words quickly, hissing them out in his normal voice, even if he suspected Sanji wanted him to act the part more. But he saw his lover take a sharp inhale of breath, his cock tenting the beautiful nightdress.

“Good boy,” Sanji whispered, his voice warm and breathy. “Now get over my lap so we can begin.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

The large swordsman climbed onto the bench next to Sanji, pulling himself over his knee. Sanji winced slightly, forgetting how heavy Zoro actually was. Still, he didn’t think it was anything he couldn’t handle. He raised his right thigh slightly, pulling down Zoro’s trousers around his thighs. He felt his lover wince as he rubbed the cold wood of the spatula over the hard, muscled flesh. The cook could feel Zoro’s impossibly large cock pressing between his legs, still only half-full. He’d fix that.

“Are you ready?” Sanji whispered. Zoro let out a deep breath, nodding against the couch, gripping the cushions in anticipation. “Count for me.”

Sanji raised the spatula, lowering it with a gentle smack. Zoro barely moved, surprised by Sanji’s restraint, but figuring that the cook was building up.

“One.”

“Good boy.”

The tool came down again, coming down with a little more forced with every slap. Sanji alternated between his cheeks. Five on the left, five on the right before five in the centre. But the time they reached thirty, Zoro’s buttocks began to turn red, the smacks becoming louder, echoing in the crow’s next.

“T-thirty… One,” Zoro hissed out, gritting his teeth. Sanji made a soothing noise in response, tenderly rubbing his tool against the redness.

“Breath, Marimo,” He whispered. “Deep breaths, baby.”

Zoro nodded, taking three deep breaths. Sanji started up again, slapping with all his strength, wanting to make the last ten count. By the time they got to thirty-five Zoro couldn’t repress the desperate sob that escaped.

“Five more, baby,” Sanji cooed. “You can do it.”

“Shut-up!” Zoro mumbled, hating Sanji’s sympathy. Sanji just smiled smugly as he watched his lover’s buttocks tremble, feeling that familiar cock hard and dripping between his thighs.

Sanji smacked again.

“Thirty-six.”

Another hard smack.

“Thirty-seven.”

Zoro reminded himself to breath again. Nearly done.

“Thirty-eight.”

Smack.

“Thirty-nine.”

There was a terrible pause, Sanji humming to himself, scraping the wood against his thighs. There was another beat. Zoro could feel the spatula being raised up. He tensed.

The last smack rang out, a hot pain shooting through his legs.

“Fuck- Forty!” Zoro screamed.

“Good boy.” Sanji carefully rolled Zoro off his legs, encouraging him to stand up on his trembling legs. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the abused flesh. “Very good boy.”

“T-Thank you, Mommy,” Zoro mumbled. He looked down at his own erection, pressed against his abs, desperate for attention. A sigh of relief left him as Sanji turned him around, his cock dancing at the thought of finally getting release.

“Look at your big boy cock,” Sanji cooed, running a single finger up the side. “Such a big boy.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss against the head, tasting the streams of come that already poured out. “So desperate.”

“Yes, Mommy!” Zoro whined, taking leave of all his dignity. “Please… Touch me.”

A tingle ran down the back of his neck as Sanji tutted again.

“Now, now, little boy.” Sanji raised his spatula again, rubbing it against Zoro’s meaty thigh. “You’ll get your pleasure when Mommy says so and not before.”

Zoro opened his mouth to protest, only for Sanji’s fingers to press hard at the base of his cock, stopping any chance of release.

“Knock if off!” Zoro growled. His attitude earned him another hard smack on his thigh.

“Stop that bratty behaviour now!” Sanji said sternly. He rested back on the couch, blue eyes meeting dark ones. “You may be a big boy, but you certainly don’t act like it. You want Mommy to treat you like a big boy with a big boy cock, but you still act like a bratty little dick boy.”

Zoro swallowed. Sanji just stared at his expectantly.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Zoro began. He whined in humiliation as Sanji continued staring. “I’m sorry for acting like a… little dick boy.”

Sanji grinned, reaching down to palm his own erection through his nightgown. He wrapped the fabric around him, moaning slightly as he jerked himself, the gown rubbing perfectly over his naked flesh.

“You have five strikes left,” Sanji gasped out, continuing to masturbate. “I think your little boy dick deserves some pain too. Don’t you think?”

Zoro bit his lip, sweat dripping down his forehead. He really needed to come!

“Yes, Mommy!” He gasped out, hands balling into fists, desperate to touch himself. “Please… Please hurt my little boy dick.”

Sanji’s face lit up, his cock wetting his nightgown.

“Good boy!”

The cook raised the spatula, brushing it over Zoro’s swollen balls. He raised it, smacking down hard, not bothering to build up this time. Zoro screamed in response his legs almost giving out. His hands reached to his cock to protect his balls, but Sanji just smacked them away.

“None of that, hands behind your head, now!”

Zoro obeyed, cock spilling more pre-come.

“Now then, say thank-you to Mommy.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

Sanji shook his head.

“Thank you for hurting my silly little boy balls.”

“Oh, come on!” Zoro couldn’t help but cry out. Sanji barely reacted, just smacking his balls again.

“That doesn’t count as your second,” He stated. “We won’t start until you behave properly!”

“Fuck…,” Zoro winced in pain, mixed with confusing pleasure. “Thank you for…” He swallowed. “Hurting my silly little balls.”

“Good boy.”

Sanji gripped his thigh, raising the spatula. He slapped down against Zoro’s heavy sack four more times, grinning wickedly, shivering with every smack, watching Zoro’s genitals move against his body. At the final smack, Sanji collapsed back, throwing the spatula to the floor, wrapping his hand around himself. He pulled the nightgown upwards, pulling his cock out, hand a blur as he pleasured himself furiously.

“Knees,” He gasped, losing his commanding tone in desperation. “Knees now!”

Zoro dropped to his knees in front of Sanji, shutting his eye and opening his mouth in expectation.

Barely ten seconds later he felt the warm splashes of come over his face, the salty taste on his tongue. Sanji cried out, collapsing exhausted on the bench, a look of pure contentment on his face.

“Good boy,” He gasped out.

Zoro braced himself on the floor, Sanji’s come dripping from his face. He closed his mouth, swallowing what had landed on his tongue.

He heard Sanji get up from the couch, crossing the room.

“Keep your eyes closed,” He ordered. “Mommy will be right back.”

Zoro nodded, even though he knew Sanji couldn’t see. He heard the small fridge at the back of the crow’s nest open and close before the familiar footsteps returned. Zoro sighed in appreciation as a slightly damp cloth rubbed at his face, gently cleaning the seed away from his face. He leaned into Sanji’s touch, relishing in the sweet tender caresses.

Suddenly, his eye shot open and harsh chill landing on his desperate erection. Zoro looked down in horror, seeing the bag of ice being pressed onto his straining cock.

“What the fu-.”

Sanji cut off his curse with a rough kiss, pushing the ice firmly on his cock. He wrapped his arm around Zoro’s body, letting him sob into his shoulder, the large desperate erection shrivelling down to nothing.

“Now then, this is what’s going to happen,” Sanji whispered into his ear. “You’re not going to come until tomorrow, understand. You will be a good boy and behave yourself for twenty-four hours. Mommy is trusting you to obey, I won’t lock you up or anything. Not that they make cages big enough for Mommy’s special boy!” He chuckled against his lover, turning to kiss his green hair. “If Mommy finds out you disobeyed, she’ll be very disappointed in you. But if you manage to last the full day…” He pulled him closer, pressing a kiss into his ear. “She’ll give you the utmost pleasure.”

Zoro sobbed, wrapping his arms around Sanji, the large man a trembling mess in the cook’s arms. Sanji continued to pet his hair, kissing over his temple and cheeks.

“Good boy.”

The cook rose to his feet, leaving the ice bag on Zoro’s now soft cock. Zoro watched through his blurred eye as Sanji slipped a large black bathrobe over his nightgown and slipped down the hatch, leaving him alone in the crow’s nest.


	2. Zoro's Reward

Zoro was completely ready to kill the damn Cook.

Barely two hours into the challenge, Sanji had been parading around the kitchen, twirling, and flipping his blond hair. Making sure to bend over at any completely unnecessary opportunity.

His cock felt like it was about to explode.

Things got weirder at breakfast the next day when, for the first time, Sanji had turned to the rest of the crew, face painted prettily with make-up. It was nothing extravagant. A layer of eyeliner and eyeshadow. Blond hair perfectly straightened over his right eye.

Nami and Chopper commented on how pretty she looked. Usopp looked like he was about to pass out. Then Luffy… We’ll Luffy didn’t notice anything was different.

No one else really had anything to say about it. Apart from Brook asking if Sanji would start wearing panties. It could every inch of Zoro’s self-control not to break every bone in his body.

The swordsman shifted in his chair, all blood in his body heading towards his cock. He wondered if he’d be punished if he came untouched inside his trousers. Because every time he saw Sanji’s beautiful face, he was pretty sure that was what was about to happen. Especially with the way the cook was turning so fucking elegantly, singing quietly to himself in North Blue tongue. Acting like everything was normal.

Unable to handle it for a second longer, Zoro excused himself, hurrying off the moment he’d cleared his plate. Zoro retreated to the crow’s nest, immediately curling into himself, clutching his crotch. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle this for another second. Every drop of blood in his body was rushing to his groin. He didn’t even feel like he could be here- everything reminding him of his lover in sexy lingerie, snapping that spatula against his skin. The swordsman quickly slipped his hand inside his trousers, pressing down hard at the base of his cock, stopping himself from coming in his trousers.

“Fuck…” Zoro hissed.

He forced himself to take three deep calming breaths. He could do this. He just needed discipline.

Zoro rolled over, folding his legs. He could find himself. He could be centred. Zoro tried his best to meditate, trying to clear his mind and focus.

But his cock wouldn’t let up.

Zoro screamed. He grabbed his weights, swinging them violently around the crow’s nest. Threatening to smash the Sunny to pieces.

“Aw, is the little dick boy, frustrated?”

Zoro dropped the weight. He could feel droplets of sweat pouring down from the back of his neck down his back, soaking his body. His painfully hard cock throbbed between his legs.

“Fucks sake, Cook…” Zoro whimpered.

Sanji tutted.

“Don’t swear at Mommy. She might have to punish you again.”

Zoro spun around. Without a second thought, he fell to his knees, almost dry heaving against the floor.

“No! Please!” He sobbed out. “Please, Mommy. I can’t take it anymore. You’re…”

“Yes?” Sanji asked innocently. Zoro heard the shifting of clothes and risked a look up.

Sure enough, Sanji was pulling his tie off. Carefully laying it to the side. Zoro licked his lips as pale, milky soft skin was revealed. The sweat began to fall from his forehead, dripping down his face. He grabbed at his crotch as Sanji stepped out of his trousers. Revealing the pair of black lace panties.

“Hands off yourself!” Sanji barked, folding up her trousers.

“Mommy.” Zoro whimpered helplessly, reluctantly pulling his hand away. “Please… I can’t…”

“Aw.” Sanji stepped forward, taking hold of Zoro’s chin. “Can the baby boy not handle it anymore?”

Zoro gritted his teeth. Sanji’s beautiful eyes staring down at him. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“No!” He barked. “No, Mommy I can’t! Please. Let me come, let me come. Please, fuck let me come!”

All control had left the stoic swordsman. He laid his cheek against Sanji’s powerful feet. Fuck reservations. Fuck future embarrassment. He needed to come.

A low chuckle bounced through the crow’s nest.

“Come on, darling.” Sanji took his hand, pulling him to his feet. “It’s still a little early but… Mommy can’t deny she liked the sound of you begging for it.”

Sanji carefully pulled at Zoro’s hair, bringing the other man to his feet. The cook pushed at Zoro’s chest, encouraging him backwards to the bench. Zoro fell backwards, legs spreading open of their own accord. Sanji licked his lips, seeing his lover hot and desperate inside his trousers. He pulled at the waistband of his underwear, his own erection springing forward. He licked his lips, letting the panties fall to the floor.

“Baby boy has been so good.” Sanji straddled him, trapping him with her strong thighs. “Mommy is so, so proud of you.”

Sanji covered Zoro’s mouth with his own, slipping his tongue inside. Zoro moaned immediately, wrapping his arms around Sanji’s shoulders. Sanji tasted so fucking good. Like cigarettes and spices. His favourite flavour.

“You can keep your hands there,” Sanji ordered, pulling back from the kiss. “But keep them there.”

Zoro nodded, willing to do anything Sanji asked of him, providing she finally let him come! His dark eye stared in awe as long fingers reached between Sanji’s legs. Pulling a thick black plug out of her body. Zoro babbled, trying to ask how long Sanji had had that thing inside her. But he didn’t seem capable of coherent speech. Especially not with the warm lube dripping over his crotch. Each splash burning against his already heated cock.

“Mommy loves you, little boy.” Sanji’s fingers wrapped around his cock. Lowering herself on top of him.

Zoro saw stars. His life flashing before his eyes- mind completely delirious with pleasure as Sanji pushed down. The head of his cock pushing inside that tight, wonderful heat.

“Please, Mommy,” Zoro gasped. Tears streaming down his face. “Please.”

“Baby.” Sanji cupped Zoro’s face, forcing him to look at him. Blue eyes stared into his soul as he lowered himself down a few more inches. Slowly slipping all of Zoro inside himself. “Baby… Tell mommy you love her.”

Zoro growled, wanting to push up into the tight heat. But Sanji pressed him down firmly.

“I love you,” Zoro said breathlessly. His heart pumping hard. “I love you so much, mommy.”

“Good boy.”

Sanji pressed their lips together. Starting to move on Zoro’s cock.

The swordsman wasn’t surprised or even embarrassed by how quickly everything went by. Sanji barely raised and lowered himself three times before he felt Zoro convulsing beneath him. The large man moving so hard Sanji was terrified something was actually dangerously wrong. The cook gripped hard on Zoro’s shoulders feeling his cock pulse inside him. He counted ten pulses, come shooting through his body. Despite his own arousal still hot and heavy against Sanji’s stomach, he sighed in bliss. Warmth spreading throughout him.

“Mommy loves you,” Sanji whispered again, caressing Zoro’s satisfied face. “She’s going to show you exactly how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
